First Love, Second Chance
by Kimi-chan09
Summary: What if Byakuya Kuchiki loved someone before he even met his late wife, Hisana? What if, after meeting each other again, they felt old feelings resurfacing? Will Byakuya get a second chance with his first love? Or will Aizen continue to keep them apart..?


Memories in the Rain

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division and 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, walked into his office in the early hours this morning. He had woken from a very vivid dream a few hours before sunrise and had not been able to call sleep back to him. The dream itself was enough to send his mind into chaos and now, behind his stoic mask of indifference his mind was reeling with memories of the past. The fact that these particular memories revolved around a woman who was not his late beloved wife made his gut churn with guilt and self-hatred. How could he be thinking of another that was not his wife? How could he wonder and dare…hope, that this woman would return to him? He loved her long before Hisana entered his life and now, was when he began to doubt his love for his late wife. Byakuya knew he loved Hisana, with her gentle smile and kind personality. But perhaps, he couldn't love her with everything he had because someone had gotten to him first- and she was the one whom he had given his heart to…his whole, undivided heart.

Sighing as he ran a hand over his eyes, Byakuya pulled his stack of paperwork towards him to take his mind off of such things. Renji Abarai, his new Lieutenant, walked in twenty minutes later to receive orders from his Captain. Renji had only started working under the stoic Kuchiki for a month and a half now, but even he could tell there was something off about his superior. Many times, the redhead had glanced over to catch his Captain staring blankly at the pieces of paper, his brush hovering over the half-finished document. Though, however curious this made the man, he wasn't about to broche a subject that was plaguing his ever-serious as a heart attack Captain. He would be demoted at the least, but knowing of the Kuchiki he probably find a way to send him back to the Academy or even strip him of his Shinigami powers for good. So, Renji being smart enough to recognize this, stayed quiet about his Captain's lack of concentration. And so…that is how the day continued for the two superior officers of the Sixth Division.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

A tall man with ebony hair walked at a leisurely pace down a worn pathway. Byakuya looked up to the gray colored sky at the feeling of water on his face. A slight rain began immediately after the few drops of warning but the darkening clouds and resonating thunder promised a heavy storm throughout the night, possibly the following day. With a few flash steps, he took refuge in a moderate-sized gazebo. Looking out towards the expansive lawn, memories of the past flooded into his mind but after the distracting day, he let them transport him back to a time with less worry.

(Flashback)

"Kimi! You're going to get sick if you stay in the rain," a young Byakuya called to the girl dancing in the rain.

Aforementioned girl, twirled around to face the young Kuchiki heir with a smile of excitement plastered on her face. Byakuya could feel his face heat under her unrelenting gaze, knowing full-well it was not a fever taking effect. The girl spun a few more times, prompting the boy to fail in his endeavors to turn away like he knew he should. This girl was capable of wiping his mind free of all the lessons his grandfather worked so hard to burn into his brain on ethic and the proper way for a noble to carry themselves. Her kimono clung to her body in all the right places and he couldn't help but be enthralled by this enchantress. Her voice, one he came to know and love, broke him of his not-so-innocent thoughts.

"Byakuya, I love the rain," she said, nearing the boy at a slow pace. "Do you wish to know why?" She entered the gazebo and sat on the wooden bench so as to not soak the cushions.

"Of course," he replied, smiling as he took a seat next to the soaked girl.

"It cleans and purifies the Soul Society and other worlds," she informed, gazing out at the water. "I feel better when it rains because it washes away my worries. Just like Spring, it's a thing of renewal." She looked at the boy at her side with a content smile on her lips.

"I wish I could see things the way you do," he said, bringing his hand to her face to brush a few wet locks out of her face with his fingertips.

"I'll see it that way enough for the both of us." She then took his hand in hers to hold in her lap. He watched her fingers as they traced the grooves and lines of his upturned palm.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "K-Kimi?" Keeping her hold on his hand, her blue eyes snapped up to meet his slate grey ones.

"Yes, Byakuya?" she asked. Seeing the hesitation flicker in his eyes, she continued. "You know, you can tell me anything." He nodded, silently thanking her for reassuring him.

"I really like you," he said while watching her reaction. He let out the breath he had been holding in once her lips curved into a smile. He was relieved she didn't run away from his admittance.

"I like you too, Byakuya," she replied. They looked at each other, matching blushes covering their cheeks and smiles that reached their eyes. A sudden beam of sunlight flooded into the gazebo and the two turned their attention towards the lawn. Streaming through the clouds overhead, sunlight signaled the end of the rain. Byakuya looked back at Kimi to see her smile widen. She grasped his hand as she got to her feet, "Come on, Byakuya! Let's see if we can spot a rainbow."

Byakuya was pulled alongside Kimi, their hands clasped together and fingers laced. All the while Kimi was looking for a rainbow, Byakuya's eyes were glued to his long-time friend. Her blue eyes shown with happiness that was amplified by her large smile and her brown hair swayed in a wet mass reaching her mid-back. Upon reaching the grove where many Sakura trees stood tall, droplets of water falling from the blossoms, the two began to walk at a slower pace. Byakuya stole another glance at the beauty at his side but was caught by her.

"Am I so interesting, Byakuya?" Kimi teased, glancing at the slightly taller boy.

"Very," was his reply. A smile appeared on his face upon seeing a faint blush taking over her cheeks. "It's not often I see you blush. I rather like the look of it." He was memorized when the blush grew darker on her peach-toned skin.

Before Byakuya could think better of it, he stopped walking and turned Kimi to face him. Drowning in those blue pools, he began to lean closer to her as his free hand came to hold her cheek. She returned his gestures by leaning towards him and placing her free hand to rest on his shoulder. Just when their lips were a mere inch apart, footsteps were heard on the water-filled grass. They drew apart in time to face the intruder that interrupted their moment.

"Oy, Kimi! It time for your training," Yoruichi called before catching sight of the two. "Oh? I didn't know you were with little Byakuya. Perhaps, I should leave you two love birds alone? And I was going to teach you some advanced techniques of Hoho too. I'll be at the Second Division training grounds should you change your mind." With a wave, she was gone.

"You should go," Byakuya said. Kimi looked at him apologetically.

"I'll see you later," she replied and received a nod.

They turned to go their separate ways but before Byakuya took four steps, he felt a tug on his hand. Just as his eyes discerned it was Kimi who stopped him, his lips were met with hers. After the initial surprise, Byakuya's eyes fluttered closed. His arms wrapped around her body, one hand resting on her lower back while the other nestled in her now near-dry hair. Kimi's own arms went to wrap around his neck, while one hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck. When they parted, both were breathing deeply trying to catch their breath. Byakuya's eyes opened to see Kimi's blushing face and smile. With a last peck on his smooth lips, Kimi backed away slowly as her gaze held his. Byakuya found his own lips curling into a gentle smile, just thinking how amazing that kiss was.

"Bye, Byakuya." Kimi then turned and jogged out of sight.

"Bye, Kimi," he whispered, knowing she probably heard him. She was always good at hearing the most silent noises. Byakuya reached up to put a few fingers to his lips as they tingled with the new sensation. With a smile, he went to do his own training exercises at the Kuchiki Manor.

(End Flashback)

The memory of that day faded and Byakuya came back to reality to find he had subconsciously put his fingers to his lips just as he did that day. The smallest of smiles formed on his lips as he started to walk towards the Kuchiki Manor, not caring as the rain soaked through his Shihakusho and Captain's haori. Kimi's laughing face came to the forefront of his mind as he made his way across the lawn. Her words of that day were fresh in his mind, _'Byakuya, I love the rain. It cleans and purifies…'_

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Currently in the Human World…

A woman with brown hair pulled into a lose, messy bun stared out of the window at the pouring rain. Most people would be cursing the horrible weather for ruining their day, but not this woman. A smile graced her face as she remembered a day long past. She had been doing that a lot lately, sensing that plans were being set into motion. How long had she waited for this moment in time? She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit apprehensive about seeing everyone after so long. Especially, the one person her mind would wonder to when she relaxed. Byakuya Kuchiki would enter her thoughts when she rested after a long training session, when she found a connection to something…anything that reminded her of her times with him like the current rain, especially seeing Cherry Blossoms in bloom.

Sighing, Kimi rested her head in her hand as she recalled the very day she met Byakuya Kuchiki.

(Flashback)

"Kimi, you look so pretty," Yoruichi complimented the younger girl.

She appeared to be ten years old, though in Soul Society no one could ever be sure. Yoruichi was old enough to appear as a late teen and was attending the ceremony as Kimi's escort. A blush took over Kimi's face as she smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Yoruichi. You always look so beautiful," Kimi replied. She fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono out of her nervousness of the day's events. Her kimono was a midnight blue embroidered with gold and silver butterflies as pink cherry blossom petals decorated the bottom of the kimono and sleeves in an elegant manner. A pale pink obi adorned her waist holding a fan in it. Traditional Chinese shoes and socks were worn on her feet as she walked with ease at Yoruichi's side. Her brown hair was pulled up in an elegant twisted knot secured with pins and silver chopsticks.

"There's no need to be so nervous, Kimi. This is only a ceremony for you to be presented to Noble Society as the future Head of the Yukimura Clan. We'll mingle with other Nobles after announcing you. People will offer their blessings for a bright future and we'll sit to eat. You will sit with members of the Four Great Noble Houses. Ok?" Yoruichi assured the smaller girl.

"Yes, I understand," Kimi responded in a tone that marked her as a Noble but gentle enough not to come off as rude or condescending. She gave Yoruichi a smile before looking forward again.

The large double doors opened to reveal a lavishly decorated hall where Nobles were speaking to one another. A man came to announce their arrival, gaining everyone's attention by clearing his throat. Kimi's nerves were nipping at her insides when everyone's eyes landed on Yoruichi and herself.

"Lady Yoruichi Shihoin has arrived with Lady Kimiko Yukimura," he announced, his voice carrying throughout the massive hall.

Their arrival was acknowledged by the Nobles present by the general bowing of the people. Everyone was wearing their most formal outfits; women and girls dressed in elaborate and elegant kimonos as men and boys were dressed in kimonos and hakama. Yoruichi led Kimi to a platform where she would be seated on a cushion in front of everyone. Once seated with poise, her hands clasped and resting in her lap, Yoruichi's father came to stand at her left while Yoruichi remained at her right.

"May I have everyone's attention, please," Lord Shihoin's voice commanded silent and respect. "We, as Nobles, whether we are of the Four Great Noble Clans or members of other Noble families, have gathered here to recognize Kimiko Yukimura as the future Head of the Yukimura Clan. Do you accept your destiny to fulfill this position?" Lord Shihoin's golden colored eyes looked at Kimi.

"Yes, Lord Shihoin. I, Kimiko Yukimura, am prepared to take my rightful place as Head of the Yukimura Clan upon coming of age," replied Kimi, without skipping a beat as Yoruichi taught her.

"Thank you, Kimiko. I, Head of the Shihoin Clan, accept you into the prestigious ranks of Nobility." Lord Shihoin bowed his head to Kimi at which she returned the gesture of respect. "Let the night's events continue." With that, he stepped from the platform to rejoin the others as the closest people approached Kimi's spot.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Yoruichi led the way towards Lord Kuchiki, his son and daughter, and their son who was Kimi's age. Kimi bowed to the Kuchiki's as they too, inclined their heads at the newest member of nobility.

"Hello, Kimiko," a woman with raven hair greeted. She had kind green eyes that sparkled with a light that put Kimi as ease. "I'm Manami Kuchiki. This is my husband, Sojun Kuchiki and our son, Byakuya. And my father, Lord and Captain Kuchiki."

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Kuchiki, Lady Kuchiki, Byakuya…Captain Kuchiki," Kimi greeted politely. "Yoruichi has told me many great things about you all."

"What a well-mannered child," Captain Kuchiki remarked. "Perhaps, you should keep Kimiko company, Byakuya."

The small boy nodded with a visible blush gracing his features, "Of course, Grandfather." He held out his arm for Kimi to take but just as she was reaching for it, someone bumped into her sending her into Byakuya's arms.

Kimi pulled back from him, with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Byakuya." She straightened out her kimono before turning to see who was so clumsy.

"Oh, Kimi. I didn't see you there…you know, with you being so chibi and all," an older boy named Kaien said with a smirk. His black hair was spiked in various directions and his green eyes held a teasing light to them. Kimi grit her teeth unnoticeably.

"Kaien?" Kimi questioned innocently.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When I flash step on your face tomorrow, remember this is the reason why," she informed him with a sinister smile and evil glint in her eyes.

"Haha, like you can flash step? You're barely out of diapers," the Shiba joked.

Kimi's face flushed, "Do you know where you're parents are, Kaien?"

"No, why?" he raised a brow.

"I would like to offer my condolences for the loss of their eldest son," Kimi replied. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" Kaien asked, wary of her words. Before he could wonder further a sharp pain erupted in his shin, "OW!"

Kimi tilted her head to the side in feigned confusion, "Oh? What ever is the matter, Kaien?" Yoruichi's snickering caught Kimi's attention and she turned to face the Shihoin and Kuchiki family.

"She has fire and spirit. I like that," Manami said with an amused smile. "She'll have many men after her heart."

"Sounds like another rebel-child I once knew," Sojun replied, glancing at his wife.

"Shall we, Byakuya," Kimi asked, returning her attention to the Kuchiki heir.

"Yes," he said, trying but slightly failing in keeping his amusement from his tone of voice. The two young heirs shared a look before walking away from the older nobles.

(End Flashback)

Kimi sighed as certain moments of that night replayed quickly in her mind's eye. "That was the beginning of the end for me," she said quietly.

"What was?" a recognizable man's voice sounded behind her. Kimi looked over her shoulder to see Kisuke, a longtime friend of hers coming to sit next to her. The pale blonde's grey eyes looked at me intently from the shadows cast by his green and white striped bucket hat. "Thinking about a certain Byakuya Kuchiki again, are we?"

"K-Kisuke!" Kimi reprimanded without conviction. His only reply was a soft chuckle. Kimi set a pout in place before returning her gaze out into the storming Karakura Town.


End file.
